


Meeting an 'Old Friend'

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Demon, Dick Growth, Domination, Elf, F/M, Femdom, Futa, Gentle femdom, Long Tongues, Mommy Kink, Oral, Submission, Succubus, big dick, if you're reading this tag then thank you, imp, kinda shortstack, pimped out, short male, small but hung, tibaxi, tongue job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Tanvo, a mischevious Hellmouth imp finds his way into a special tavern in the middle of the desert. There he gets himself into some trouble, as imps often do, but unfortunately, he gets caught in the middle of his lie by the tavern owner, a succubus named Iris. So Tanvo has to make it up to her, paying in the only currency succubi accept.
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Meeting an 'Old Friend'

The desert, one of many in this world, with the beaming sunlight, the waves of sand, and the endlessness that drove mortals mad. This is where the story begins, as a few pleading cries echoed through the winds, leading to a small imp, burping and falling on his haunches. He smirked, cracking his neck as he looked around at the remainder of bags, parcels, and some remnants of a camp.

“You guys should have just shared your mead.” The little imp chuckled as he picked at his teeth, standing up in the sand as he grabbed a bottle, before grunting and throwing it away. “Empty, of course. Greedy bandits like you never have anything worthwhile. Well, so long as I’m here.”

He began to search through everything. Tearing apart pieces of paper that were just letters or ransoms, throwing empty bottles that used to hold alcohol, and overwise being annoyed at the lack of anything actually worthwhile. “Not even a gold coin, hell I’d settle for a silver coin, but no, I had to run into the most broke group of bandits in the world. Just my luck.”

As he picked up another bag and began searching through it, he found something that just might end his boredom. “Huh. ‘The Desert Maiden’ the hell is this?” He opened up the piece of paper and began to read it over, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Well well well, now I see why you guys were traveling through the desert. A tavern out here seems kind of dumb, but all things considered, its basically an oasis. Man, all the beer I could drink, heh, maybe even get my dick wet. Yeah.”

His voice trailed off as he checked the paper one last time, looking up to the sky as he grunted, lifting himself to his feet. “I should be able to make it there by sundown, assuming I don’t run into any more distractions along the way. Desert Maiden, make room for Tanvo.” And off he went, adjusting his loincloth as he dusted the sand from his ass, trekking off into the desert with a smile on his face and some bounce in his step. The wind picking up and slowly covering the remnants of the camp. ~

Tanvo grunted as he crossed over the ridge of yet another sand dune. “Fucking hell, finally.” The sun had already dropped below the horizon as Tanvo made it at last to the tavern. The rather large building was situated in an area surrounded by high dunes, that he swore had boulders beneath them.

This kept it very safe from wind and sandstorms, and much to his delight, had a large spring behind it. “It really is an oasis, let's hope they have enough alcohol for me.” As he slid down the side of the hill, he cursed as he slipped and began rolling down. His tiny blue body getting covered with sand as he tumbled onto flat ground, finally coming to a stop against a tree.

“FUCK!” He spat out sand from his mouth, clawing at his tongue to pick the grains off. “Water.” He stood up and scrambled over to the spring, grateful that it wasn’t fenced off, and shoved his mouth in. He took a small mouthful of water, sloshing it around before spitting it out onto the sand, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Ugh, it got everywhere.” Tanvo decided to take the moment to brush the sand off himself, even sand that got in some rather uncomfortable places. Dipping his hands into the water to help get it off. By the time he was done he admired his reflection.

He was an imp, his skin blue with some pronounced veins stretching across part of his face, stomach, chest, and other areas of his body. His long ears would make elves jealous, or make others refer to him as a tiny elephant, but he loved them, especially to flop them around and listen to the noises they made. His messy black hair was like a starless night, messy of course, but like a deeply polished onyx crystal.

All in all, he was a very hot imp, he smiled to his reflection, and tiny black tendrils began to squirm out around his teeth. Oh, also, he was a hellmouth imp, a very important detail many didn’t realize until it was too late. The benefits of being a walking, talking, smirking portal to hell and the abyss, was no one expected it. Much like the bandits from earlier, they had a one-way ticket to the beyond, and he had some entertainment.

After his self-admiration, he made his way to the front of the in. Smiling from the noises he heard inside, he knocked on the door and waited. A couple of minutes passed before the door burst open, narrowly avoiding smashing Tanvo in the face. He looked up and his eyes went wide.

The demon who answered the door was beautiful, he could tell right away that she was a succubus, given the aura she gave off, as well as the outfit she wore. A small green veil hung across the lower half of her face, the fabric easily see-through, but adding to her charm. Her horns curved overtop her long ears, masking her face as a second pair grew up behind her white hair.

Her rather average chest was open to the elements, piercings showing in her nipples. A green fabric was cinched to a choker around her neck, hanging down her back then being connected to her bracelets bound tightly to her wrists. Further down was the same fabric around her waist, hanging down over her nether regions, and hanging on her wide hips. Purple-pink wings, four in total, sprung from her lower back, and a similarly colored tail hung to the floor.

Tanvo was awestruck, he should have known a succubus would make a tavern in the middle of a desert oasis, and that a bunch of bandits were coming there. “Hello!?” She yelled out into the desert, unable to see anyone, grimacing in annoyance. “If you’re going to knock and run you better not try it again, or else I’ll REALLY suck your soul out.” She slammed the door as she stormed back inside.

Tanvo was happy he was so short. While she was easily six feet tall, maybe more, he was shy of three feet, coming just barely to her crotch, and since she hadn’t thought to look down, he snuck in around her right before she closed the door. He chuckled as he watched her go back to her guests, quite obviously having to leave assisting them, and going back to work.

While he would have enjoyed watching, he had a much more important task at hand. The little imp weaved his way through the patrons. Though it wasn’t the most crowded tavern he had ever seen, it was relatively packed, so he had to shove his way past a couple of people.

While a few patrons looked down at him, making comments at his small stature, or jokes, most people either didn’t notice him or ignored him. He finally managed to make it to the bar, looking at the looming countertop and getting ready to jump up.

“Man, Iris really is running herself ragged tonight. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this busy.” Tanvo stopped as he listened in on the conversation. The bar was empty, and since he was too short to be seen, the barmaids were having a conversation that they normally wouldn’t have if someone was there.

“Yeah. It’s both admirable and sad. She really needs to get laid, it’s been ages for her.” Tanvo smirked.

“Yeah. I hope she doesn’t run herself crazy though. There will be more days to come, but I can’t blame her, with how popular this place is getting. I just wish she’d put up a code of conduct sign, I hate getting groped every five seconds.”

That was all Tanvo wanted to hear, he squatted down and leaped up to the stool, steadying himself on the bar, making the two barmaids yelp in surprise. They were both very beautiful, one being, as one came to expect, an elf, and the other a Tibaxi. Tanvo smiled at both of them as they looked to each other, then to him. “Hello, sorry about that, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“H-hi. Um…you weren’t…listening in…were you?” The elf leaned close into Tanvo, her eyes digging into him for the slightest hint of a lie.

Tanvo shook his head, smiling warmly. “I don’t know what you mean. If by listening in, you mean hopping onto the stool then sure. But I didn’t realize you two were talking.” Tanvo smiled wider, his ears wobbling slightly from his lie. He could lie to men all day without question, but the moment he encountered a woman, the gentleman inside him kicked him.

She raised her eyebrow at him, but shrugged, pulling away. “Alright. Well, what can I do for you?”

“Mead, please. Traveling through the desert left me eager for some alcohol.” She nodded as the Tibaxi walked away, and she turned to grab a drink. As Tanvo let out a small sigh, he looked around the tavern. Iris, who he assumed was the person in charge, and he assumed it was that red-skinned succubus that answered the door earlier, was running around, giving orders to women, chastising drunken men, and women, and otherwise trying to keep peace and run the place.

“Alright cutie that’ll be two copper pieces. Unless you want to keep it flowing for however more you want to pay.” Tanvo froze up as he turned back to the elf, her hand on her hip, a mug of mead on the counter, and her hand out to him.

Tanvo smiled as he tried to think of a lie and keep himself in check. “W-well uh. Just put it on my tab.” He smiled as his ears fluttered slightly, mostly staying in place, but if one was really keen-eyed, they would notice.

“You’re new, so you don’t have a tab yet. Iris makes it clear you gotta spend so much money before you can have a tab. Keeps people from running off and us having to hire someone else to get our money.” She raised her eyebrow at Tanvo as he smiled back at her, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Well uh…Iris said it would b-be okay. I’m an old friend of hers, well, she uh…used to be my boss so she knows I’m good on my word.” He smiled, he was trying too hard to keep it together and hoped she bought it.

“Alright, I’ll make you a tab. What was your name?”

“Tanvo.”

“Gotcha.” She walked away, assisting another drunkard who stumbled up to the bar as he let go of a shaking breath.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Tanvo took the mug and brought it to his mouth, downing the whole thing in seconds. He loved the taste of mead or any alcohol for that matter. It was one of the few things in this world that actually brought him pleasure. He sighed, his heart finally slowing down as he waved down the elf, ready for another mug.

“So, Tanvo, was it? How have you been, **old friend?**” Tanvo had wondered on some occasions how an animal of prey felt when cornered by a predator, it wasn’t a common thought, but one he had rarely. But right now, as he felt the presence loom behind him, he had a good idea now.

Tanvo turned his head to see the succubus Iris standing to his side, leaning on the bar, smiling at him with her fangs glistening. Tanvo turned his head back around to see the elf, waving and smirking as she continued to help other patrons. Yep, he should have known better than to lie like that.

“Uh…I’ve b-been good. You?” Tanvo returned his attention to Iris, sweat already beading on his brow, his ears shaking in nervous fear. He was an imp after all, and she was a succubus, she outranked him both in power, at least he suspected, and in general demon hierarchy.

“Oh, you know, pretty good. The tavern grows more popular every day, my staff with it. I’ve been thinking about expanding out, to hold more people and all that.” She smiled down at him, making him return the smile, albeit with a more nervous quiver to his lips. “But enough about me, let’s talk about you. It’s such a coincidence you showed up here. I must have been so busy I didn’t notice you come in. what have you been up to?”

She was toying with him, that much he was certain of, yet, if she knew he was lying, why not just call him out and make him pay. He was shaking in nervousness, yet as she loomed over him, her eyes burning into him, a warmness crept into his chest. “I…well. I was in the area, ran into some bandits that tried to catch me and said they’d sell me off. So, I uh…sent them to hell, and found a paper with the tavern on it. So, I knew I had t-to come by and see?”

In truth, that was the most truthful thing he had said all night by this point. With Iris’s smirk seeming to grow wider and wider at his words, he felt the warmth come back to his chest. His heart was pounding, but not in a completely fearful way, it was more…arousal?

“Well, that’s funny. I remember sending invites out all over the place, hence all the traffic. I should have known you’d show up. Shame you had to deal with those bandits the way you did. I’m sure they would have turned some good coin here.”

As Tanvo sat there shaking, he couldn’t help but admire Iris up close. Those green eyes full of mischief, and sheer dominance, he didn’t stand a chance. And just like that, he was aroused. His loincloth was lifting ever so slightly, making him blush, as her eyes went down and the corners of her mouth rose even more.

“I…w-well you see uh…sorry.” And just like that, he was beaten. Just from her talking to him, toying with him, playing along with his little lie, she had won.

“Oh, you’ll be sorry alright. But first, let’s make sure you pay properly for your _tab_” she stood up, and before Tanvo could hop down to follow, her hand came to the back of his neck and hoisted him up. Imps were always joked for having scruffs around the base of their necks, they were teased for being like kittens, and that wasn’t too far off from the truth.

As Iris carried Tanvo by the scruff of his neck, past barmaids, waitresses, patrons, he couldn’t help but feel his cock continue to grow stiff from the embarrassment. Iris walked up to the Tibaxi barmaid from earlier, not even bothering to hold Tanvo aside as she talked to her. “I’m taking this imp to my private room so he can pay for his tab. Keep an eye out and call me if there are any serious problems.”

She nodded and smiled at Tanvo as he was carried past, blowing him a kiss as he was taken into the private room. Tanvo couldn’t decide if he was lucky or unlucky, knowing full well what succubi could do to people. While she couldn’t take his soul, he knew that she could easily leave him incapacitated for days on end.

The door opened and he yelped as he was tossed through the air, landing on a mattress with a small thud. He sat up and barely had time to react as a bottle and a large ring flew into his chest. He looked down at them in his hand then up to her as she slammed the door, her eyes glowing and her fangs shining. “You have one minute.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He uncorked the bottle and downed the contents in an instant. He barely tasted the liquid through his nervous hastiness, as he looked at the ring in his hand. It was far too big to fit on a finger smaller than a giant's, which left him wondering what it was for, then it hit him.

He gulped as he pulled his loincloth aside, letting his dick hit fresh air for the first time in a while. He slid the cockring down his shaft. It was still very large, giving a couple of inches around in wiggle room. He got it to the base when he heard Iris clear her throat, making him look up.

She had already stripped herself of her clothing, not that it covered much, only her lower regions, which allowed him to see her bush above her pussy. “Balls too.”

He gulped once more, as he pushed his balls up and through the ring, a much tighter fit but he managed. As the ring finally sat snugly against the base of his cock, it began to shine with magic, shrinking down. He yelped as he felt it tighten, but thankfully it never got to a point it hurt, it was just painfully obvious it was not coming off without magic.

“Now.” Tanvo looked up to see Iris crawling over the bed to him. He slowly pushed himself away, but as he did, he began to feel his body grow hot once more, but this wasn’t like earlier. It wasn’t confined to his chest, everywhere was burning from the inside out, as if he was in heat.

“That ring will allow you special stamina and other enhancements to keep up with me. And that potion is a special brew of mine, think an aphrodisiac to the nth degree, mixed with other fun aspects.” Tanvo stopped backpedaling and just lay there, his breath coming in ragged gasps as his cock grew to its full size. A staggering ten inches, though not the biggest, it looked massive on his three-foot body.

“I’ve gone weeks, hear me, weeks, without some relief. I’m pent up, I’m horny, and you owe me. So be a good little imp, and do everything I say, and I’ll consider being nice.” As Iris loomed over his erect cock, Tanvo couldn’t help but giggle in a bit of excitement mixed with nervousness. It wasn’t every day a succubus demanded sex, in turn for your lies.

“O-okay. I’ll do…my…best.” Iris smirked and didn’t waste any time diving right in. Her mouth wrapped around his cock as she moved down on his throbbing shaft. Tanvo moaned loudly, throwing his head back as his hands dug into the bed. Iris chuckled deep in her throat, vibrating around his shaft, adding to the growing pleasure.

Tanvo couldn’t describe fully how he felt. Sure, he’d had his dick sucked before, but something made it feel…**more**. Maybe it was the cockring, maybe it was that potion, maybe it was both. Or maybe it was just the fact that Iris was a sex-starved succubus eager to fuck his brains out. Either way, he lasted only a fraction of the time he normally could and exploded into her mouth.

His orgasm lasted a few seconds, allowing Iris to consume it, but some managing to drool down her chin and his shaft. “Hair-trigger, aren’t you?” Iris chuckled as Tanvo lay back panting, his long tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eyes fluttering from the pleasure.

“Hey!” Tanvo snapped his eyes wide as he looked up to Iris. She sat up on her knees, her long tongue exiting her mouth as she licked up the cum dripping down her chin. She smiled wide as she took his cock in her hand, the organ still throbbing hard, and showing no sign of going down. “We’re not stopping from a little blowjob. I’m not letting you rest till I get my fix.”

Tanvo gulped and nodded, keeping his lips sealed as Iris nodded. She smiled as she leaned down closer to his cock, her tongue exiting her mouth as it dipped down along the lower side of his shaft. He shivered at the sensation, making her chuckle as she pulled her tongue up his length then back into her mouth. “Ever had a tongue job?” his silent, slack-jawed nod as all she needed for an answer.

Her tongue left her mouth once more, circling down around his shaft, making Tanvo shiver with excitement. The sensation of having something so soft, slippery and warm wrapping down his cock, and gently squeezing his shaft ever so slightly was enough to make him moan, but not enough to make him cum on the spot. Iris laughed, a throaty, almost gurgling sound that sent a small shiver down Tanvo’s spine.

But thankfully, that didn’t take away from the pleasure. As she drooled down his cock, he slowly began to move his hips, bucking up into her tongue as she squeezed harder around his shaft. She moaned with her open mouth, her tongue moving gently up and down as she jerked his cock. “Fuuuck~” Tanvo moaned as the sensations became too much, overwhelming him as his cock spasmed.

He came quickly, ropes of his cum shooting up into Iris’ mouth, making her gag slightly as it began to drip back down on to his cock. Several seconds later he was done, his chest heaving as he looked up to Iris. She had pulled away from him on his third of fourth rope of cum, letting his thick cum splash on her face, and then drip off.

“Mmh, so delicious. I’m proud of you~” Her praise of him making his heart flutter and his cock throb from the attention. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she ran it across her chin and sides of her face. While her fingers came to her forehead and nose, pulling off the cum as she licked it from her digits, giving tiny hums and smirks of pleasure.

She smirked down at him, holding her hand out to him, cum dripping from her fingers. Something made Tanvo obey, even if it was a silent command, he obeyed. He opened his mouth, his tongue extending, as he took her cum covered fingers between his lips. “Such a good, obedient boy.”

Her words sent his heart fluttering, blush coming to his face as he sucked and licked at her fingers. His tongue extending around her hand, wrapping around the rest of her digits as he seemed to get lost in the sensation. The feeling of cleaning her hand of his cum, which truly was delicious, he had to admit, it was mesmerizing to him.

And as soon as that moment had started, it ended, with Iris pulling her hand away, but Tanvo following after it, wanting more. “Ah-ah, don’t get all caught up in such a small thing.” Tanvo blinked as he looked up to her, her smile warm, yet commanding…he could get used to this. “Now, let’s see if you can last a bit longer, hm?”

And with that, she went back in. Taking his cock into her mouth with little effort, making him moan once again. This time however he actually managed to last. Even though the pleasure was heightened beyond compare, he held on and even got an idea.

His hands reached out, taking hold of Iris’s horns. He stopped the moment he made contact, waiting for her to push him off or swat him away. Instead, as her eyes opened and looked up to him, she gave a wink, and that was all the indication Tanvo needed.

He pulled, hard, shoving his cock the rest of the way down her throat. She gagged loudly but showed no sign of discomfort or anger. Tanvo giggled with lust as he pulled her up and shoved back in, eliciting another gag from Iris. His tongue hung from his mouth as he started to fuck her throat, his cock bulging her throat out and giving him the best sensations, he had ever felt.

But Iris wasn’t going to let him have all the fun. As Tanvo fucked her throat, precum leaking down her gullet, her hands came up to his rear, squeezing his cheeks, before going a little deeper. Tanvo was barely able to notice, and even if he was actually paying attention, he wouldn’t have been able to stop her.

As her fingers came to his hole, she slowly slid one of her fingers in, making him gasp and freeze up mid-thrust. She smirked around his cock as she slid another finger in, then another. He let out a shaking gasp as he felt his lower hole getting stretched.

“Fuuuck!” Tanvo let out a throaty moan as he came once more into Iris’s throat, holding onto her horns with a death grip. She happily swallowed each rope of cum, savoring the warmth she felt in her stomach from his cum. Tanvo came a lot that time, each pulse of his cock leading to another rope, he really felt bottomless at the moment, ironic, given what he was.

But Iris wanted more. As he kept cumming, she wiggled her fingers around inside his ass until she found what she was looking for. With a gentle poke, she pushed against his prostate, making him moan even louder. Her eyes went wide as she felt a stronger surge of cum from his cock, almost feeling like a light punch to the stomach.

As she kept pressing him on, practically milking him, she finally began to feel some joyous pleasure from this. The lust seeping from Tanvo felt like it could keep her going for years, and as she finally felt his grip loosen, she started to notice something very interesting.

Tanvo was a gasping mess as he fell back against the bed, his eyes fluttering once more as he watched Iris slowly pull off his cock. She pulled away with a loud, wet pop, cum and spit dripping down her chin. She looked down at her slightly bloated stomach, giving it a gentle rub as she smiled down at him.

“So much cum, who would have thought over-stimulation would lead to such a thing. Oh wait, I did~” Her taunting words only served to drive Tanvo to a new height of pride. While on one hand, he felt slightly demeaned by her words, the other, more dominant hand, gave him so much pleasure from it. He was enjoying her words as much as her actions of pleasuring him. At least, he felt like she was pleasuring him.

She ran her hand down the underside of his cock, the organ still pulsing and throbbing, feeling slightly sore from his orgasm. “Before you start petering out, I want one last thing from you. Actually, no, I **need** one last thing.” The way she said that, the way her eyes widened, the way her body language changed…

“Y-yes ma’am. What do you need from me?” Tanvo’s voice was elated, almost as if he was under a spell, or just exhausted. Either way, he was eager to please her, no matter what she wanted. He slowly sat back up, pushing his weight onto his elbows as he looked up to Iris, his cock still bobbing in her hand.

She smiled, warmly, yet it had such a commanding aspect to it. As she leaned back, using his cock as a handle to pull him with her. He moaned only slightly as he was pulled to his knees, and she onto her back. He could do math, so it was easy to put two and two together and realize what she wanted. “Now, give me something to really moan about~”

Tanvo swallowed, his body shivering from the arousal and excitement. It had been so long since he had put his dick into a warm pussy, and now he was about to put his into a succubus that was ordering him to…it was all too good to be true in a way.

“I’ll…do my best.” He felt some shakiness in his voice, but at the same time, he felt so eager. Tanvo looked down, taking his cock into his hands as he lay it up against her pussy and bloated stomach. She chuckled as she lay back, waiting for him, allowing him to take his time.

Tanvo couldn’t help but admire Iris right there in that moment. Though her stomach was bulging ever so slightly with his cum, the rest of her body was virtually perfect. Her bust was a bit smaller than average but that didn’t matter. Her skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, and her horns seemed to shine just the same.

“Are you going to admire me, or fuck me like the good boy you are?” Tanvo shook his head, snapping himself back to reality as he smiled, smirking in the same way she did. He looked down, taking his cock once more into his hands as he lined up with the entrance of her pussy, then slowly started to push in.

Tanvo bit his lip, stifling his moans as Iris didn’t bother being as subtle. She let out her moans in long, deep strides, making sure she emphasized just how good he felt inside her. And that succeeded to drive him on.

He took hold of her hips as best he could, mostly just resting his hands on her skin and pulling himself, as he hilted his cock inside of her. Sure, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that a succubus had taken plenty of cocks, but still, seeing his pelvis meet hers that easily and quickly made him open his eyes wide in surprise.

But his surprise was short-lived as Iris’ hands came up behind him and squeezed his butt, making him let out a tiny yelp of surprise. “Don’t stop now, it’s just starting to feel good.” She chuckled as he blushed, squeezing his ass harder as he pulled back then pushed back in.

Her moans filled the room, while Tanvo’s were much softer and drowned out. She was really the one in charge, he could tell, as every time he tried to move out from her grip, it only tightened. And he soon came to realize, he wasn’t fucking her, she was using him as a living dildo. And yet, it felt so hot to him, not demeaning in the slightest.

“Come on little imp, pump me good. It’s been so long since I had a drink from those lips~” While those words were undoubtedly corny, almost making Tanvo cringe and chuckle, it was not doing anything to worsen the mood. Instead, he just went straight in, eager to give her something to drink.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give you plenty to drink~” Tanvo smiled as he continued to fuck her tight pussy, or, more accurately, she used him like a dildo. Her hands digging harder into his ass, making him moan louder, almost on par with her.

“Such a little gentleman, I’ll make a proper boy toy out of you yet.” While Tanvo was going to ask what she meant by those words, her fingers went deeper into his cheeks, digging in and sneaking into his ass. He moaned and bucked his hips, his cock throbbing and finally exploding inside of her pussy.

“Yes~” She hissed in pleasure as she felt him cum inside of her, eagerly pulling him in to try and keep every last drop inside. And Tanvo sure did cum, easily two whole minutes, bulging her stomach even more with his cum. And as he kept unloading, her fingers began to wiggle inside of his ass, making his eyes flutter from the sensation.

Finally, he was done, the largest load he had blown so far tonight, and he was really feeling it. Her hands pulled away from his ass, allowing him to fall onto his back, his cock popping out from her pussy loudly, and wetly. Iris sat up, smiling down with her fangs bared, she was very satisfied with his performance.

“A hellmouth imp, I’m surprised I didn’t realize right off the bat. I’m going to have fun with you.” That was the last thing Tanvo made out as he passed out. The sheer amount of pleasure and his massive orgasm was enough to put him out for the count right then and there. Iris chuckled down at him as she curled up next to him, her stomach already starting to shrink down. ~

Tanvo woke with a start as he sat up, looking around the room. He was on a large bed, the sheets messed up and wet, while he himself looked to be alone. “That was…one hell of a drea-” the last syllable caught in his throat as he looked down, spotting the ring around the base of his cock. “That…wasn’t a dream.”

“No. No it wasn’t “ Tanvo lifted his head to see Iris walking back into the room, not from the main entrance, but another door he hadn’t noticed before. Her body seemed to shine as if she had just finished bathing, and he swore he saw some steam rising from her.

“So…am I still…”

“Yes. I’m far from satisfied. And now that I’m aware of what you are. Let's see how good you are.” Iris’ eyes glowed bright, making Tanvo freeze. Whether it was magic or just intimidation, he wasn’t sure, but he was feeling something completely different from her now.

She strode back to the bed, grabbing him by the scruff and pulling him up. She dangled him in the air for a couple of seconds before putting him down and pulling him in. Tanvo was not expecting to come face to face with her crotch, and the bush of white pubic hair also caught him off guard.

“Let’s see if your mouth is at good at pleasuring as it is at being a portal.” Tanvo didn’t need to be told twice. As he felt her grip tighten on his head, and her dripping sex giving off the scent of a hungry succubus, he got to work. He opened wide, letting his tongue rub against her labia, making her shiver. “Good boy.”

Tanvo felt proud at the words, and he doubled his efforts. Licking back and forth, not daring to go inside, he savored the taste of her juices. Iris bit her lip as she squeezed her legs around his body, trapping him, but he didn’t care. His tongue started to get adventurous. Pushing inside of her folds gently, before going deeper, squirming around like an eel squirming on the shore.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Iris moaned in pleasure as the walls of her pussy clench around his tongue, signs of her pleasure. Then he felt the waterfall of juices hitting his face. Tanvo let out a muffled groan as he was pelted by her orgasm, but wasn’t able to move, even if he wanted to. He was thankful; however, he was able to taste it, savoring the taste as he would alcohol or sweets.

“That’s a good little imp~” Iris chuckled as she pulled him away, a trail of juices and spit dripping to the floor as she tossed him back onto the bed. He let out a small yelp before his mouth was covered once more by her pussy. She sat on top of him, her thighs on either side of his face as she smiled. “Keep going little man~”

Tanvo was not someone to deny a woman her request. So he continued, diving his tongue back inside as his hands rest on the outside of her thighs. Iris moaned in pleasure as she rode his face, rocking back and forth slowly as she felt her inner walls get licked and pushed around by the little imp’s tongue.

It was heavenly, all things considered, how good it felt to both parties. While Tanvo’s cock stood rock hard behind her ass, he was still very much enjoying pleasuring Iris, but a deeper part of him wanted in on the fun.

As Tanvo’s tongue explored Iris, the real ‘hellmouth’ part of him started to leak out. It started out small, only tiny tendrils extending from his tongue, pushing into her inner walls. The only indication of the change was Iris’s growing moans. But the more pleasure she felt, the more Tanvo’s inner demon responded.

The tendrils grew from the tongue, as more grew out of the inside of his mouth. They pushed inside of her pussy, writhing at the same speed and strength of his own tongue. They fought against each other for dominance as they stretched Iris’s sex even more.

Then more started to appear. Around his lips, as the started to grow around Iris’ lips, pushing up her lower regions, clinging to her skin. Tanvo closed his eyes as he enjoyed the taste and sensation of letting loose, feeling every part of her pussy, inside and out, every taste and pulse of pleasure she felt, he was losing himself to it.

Thankfully, Iris was not having any of it. A hand came down and pushed Tanvo deeper into the mattress. Her fingers dug into him as the tendrils, in complete fear, as if they had a mind of their own, pulled back into Tanvo’s mouth, along with his tongue, as he stared up to Iris.

Her eyes were burning, her mouth straight and stern, she was not happy with how careless he got. Tanvo shivered beneath her, he let himself get too far, too handsy, so to speak, and he was about to pay the price. But, instead of hurting him, or punishing him in a way Tanvo expected, the corner of her lip curled in a smile, showing off one of her fangs.

“So, you want to get handsy with that mouth of yours hm? Let me give you something to really drool over.” As Tanvo looked up to her, he felt a warmth near his face. His eyes went back to her pussy, and his mouth dropped.

Her skin seemed to shimmer slightly as if it was changing, then something popped out. Slowly but surely the little nub grew out and out, eventually poking his lower lip. Tanvo could tell immediately it was a cock, even if he had a relatively bad angle, but the warmth from it sent a shiver down his spine that made his entire body shake.

“Don’t act so surprised, I’m a succubus, I don’t limit myself to one body, or one pleasure. You deserve this, you went too far, now you’re going to properly learn your place.” Tanvo blushed at her words, being shown his place was something only one person had said to him before. It had been ages since then, but he remembered how good it felt, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

“Y-yes ma’am” Those words seemed to leave his mouth of their own accord, yet at the same time, they felt so natural to say. Iris, in turn, seemed to be surprised, her grip on his head loosening as her dick stopped growing. If Tanvo had to guess it was about eight inches long, a bit smaller than his own, but he was sure it got bigger, depending on how big she wanted it.

After that brief pause, Iris’s smile widened as she pulled up away from Tanvo, sitting higher up on her knees, her cock several inches away from him. “Good boy, you know your place. But ma’am is for my staff; you can call me mistress…am I understood?”

Tanvo knew what she was saying. He was, in essence, giving away his little modicum of freedom, consigning himself to this succubus. Sure, it wasn’t a written contract or anything of the sort, but an imp calling a succubus mistress was as close to a binding contract as one could get without a true pact.

He opened his mouth, his lips quivering as he looked up to her. His decision riding heavily on his tongue, and then he spoke. “Yes…mistress.” That was it, it was done and over with, and now, anything she did to him was what he agreed to, and he would take it with a smile and a moan…loud moans.

“Good.” She then shoved down, forcing her dick into his open mouth, making him gag loudly. He wasn’t one to take dicks, okay sure he had sucked a few in the past, but most weren’t that big, given his small body. But still, he was a hellmouth imp, and he could stretch to allow any range of mortals or demons in and out of his maw, but still, he could get stretched by a cock.

As Iris held his head in place, she began to move her hips, pushing into his mouth inch by inch, then pulling back just as much. Tanvo wrapped his lips around her cock, making her moan ever so slightly as she proceeded to facefuck him. She was slow at first, almost gentle, probing how much he could handle. But soon that gentleness disappeared.

Her pace picked up quickly, as she changed her angle, so she was on all fours, fucking down into his face. Tanvo gagged and choked loudly, his eyes watering as Iris pumped him harder and faster. Something about this though was making him extremely hot. His body felt warm, his cock throbbing as it slowly leaked more and more precum down its length.

Iris chuckled as she looked back to see this, looking down between her breasts as she kept fucking Tanvo’s face. “Someone seems to be enjoying themselves.” His eyes met hers, though his vision was a bit blurry, he could see her smirk just fine, and he knew something was about to happen. “Let’s give you a bit more~”

Suddenly her dick grew warm again, and as Tanvo felt her force her cock back into his throat, he felt a change. As she pulled out with each thrust, it felt like her dick was stuck in his throat, and as she pushed back in, it felt like it got deeper. It didn’t take a genius to know what was going on, her dick was growing larger by the second.

As she kept going at him just as hard and fast as before, his cheeks bulged out more and more, stretched wide by her growing cock. His eyes rolled back as she went deeper and deeper, his neck bulging from the massive slab of cockmeat in his throat, reaching down to his chest with each thrust.

He was glad his body could stretch, glad he was a hellmouth imp, otherwise there was no way in hell or anywhere he could handle a cock this size. Fortunately, it felt like she had finally stopped growing, unfortunately, however, it had nearly doubled in size, over doubled in girth, and as she pushed deeper in, he could feel a pair of heavy balls against his chin.

“There we go, now I’m full-sized. Do you like that? Feeling my massive cock stretching your body? I’m sure it’s an experience you can’t _wait_ to feel more of.” Tanvo heard every word enter one of his ears then exit the other, he wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. The only thing concerning him was the gargantuan cock stretching his body, and how he was managing to stay conscious through it all.

Tanvo moaned around her cock, making Iris chuckle from the light vibrations traveling up her shaft. She placed her hand on her hip as she started to move once more. Pulling her cock out slightly only to push back in, her heavy balls slapping his chin with even the smallest movement.

“Oh fuck, it’s been so long since I got my dick wet.” Iris let out a moan more similar to a growl as she adjusted her position. Tanvo couldn’t see how she changed, but soon he felt her fucking his throat harder and faster than before. His hands clutched at the blanket, bunching it up as he arched his back, his cock leaking precum from the sensations he was feeling.

“Ooo, yes, that’s good. So tight. So good. I…fuck I think I’m gonna cum already.” Tanvo was a little frightened, but at the same time eager to feel her cum inside him. She let out a small moan, slamming her cock down his throat one last time before she unloaded.

Her cock twitched and pulsed, her cum shooting straight into Tanvo’s stomach, bulging it up quickly. Tanvo’s eyes went wide as Iris groaned in pleasure, her cock pushed hard into Tanvo’s face as she continued to relieve herself. Minute after minute she came, rope after rope of warm, thick cum entering Tanvo’s seemingly bottomless stomach, and she still didn’t slow down.

“Ah, that was perfect~” Iris didn’t slow down or even show any hint of relief as she pulled her cock out with a wet pop. Tanvo coughed, cum bubbling from his throat, a small glob landing on his chest. “Doing alright, boy toy?”

“Yes…mistress~” Tanvo smiled dumbly, his head spinning from the lack of air from the last several minutes.

“Good, now flip yourself over.” Tanvo chuckled slightly as he obeyed his mistress, pushing his hands beneath him as he slowly flipped his cum-bloated body over. The moment he got onto his stomach he decided to make things a little easier, opening a portal inside of him, the cum disappearing as his stomach went flat.

“Did I say you were allowed to do that?” Tanvo shivered at Iris’ words, turning his head to look up at her. Her brow was furrowed as she looked down at him, noticeably upset. She took her cock and pushed up against his rear, her other hand forcing his face into the bed. “You only empty yourself when I say you can…understand?”

Tanvo gulped, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but shiver in excitement as she pushed harder against his backdoor. He moaned loudly as she popped his anal cherry, pushing half her cock inside of him in an instant. “Oh, so tight. Someone was a virgin before today~” Tanvo let out a shaky moan as Iris pushed harder into him, taking both her hands and pushing his back, forcing him deeper into the mattress.

Then she started moving. She didn’t waste time going slow or easy, hell the way she fucked his ass made the way she fucked his throat the gentlest and slowest of all time. She put her entire body into each thrust, making it feel like she was trying to fuck him through the mattress and into the floor.

Each thrust made him scream in a mix of pain and pleasure, his mouth muffled by the mattress, yet he loved it. He was slowly losing himself to the sensations, his opening mouth turning black as tentacles slowly oozed out. “Heh, can’t hold it in, can you? How adorable.”

Iris’s taunting sent shivers through Tanvo’s body. His cock twitching as she kept at his ass with reckless abandon. She moved like a machine, faster and harder than before, making Tanvo’s moans getting interrupted by the pattern. Soon though, it became too much.

“Mommyyyyy~” Tanvo had no idea why he said that, but something felt…right. And it apparently had an effect on Iris, since she stopped mid-thrust, staring down at Tanvo.

“What…what did you say?”

“I…called you mommy…is that okay?” Tanvo’s eyes looked back past her hands, and they went wide. Iris’ face was twisted into a demented smile, her eyes bright pink with what could only be lust, her fangs shining.”

“YES!” With that, she started pounding into his ass at impossible strength and speed. Each thrust knocking the air out of Tanvo. “You can call me mommy all you want! And I’ll fill you with my milk every single day~” That was the only warning she gave that she was cumming. Her cock swelled and spasmed, a rope of hot cum shooting into Tanvo’s stomach.

He was in nirvana, the sensation of her cum inside him made him cum in turn, pooling beneath his body as he was filled with more cum. She plastered her body on top of him as she continued to fill him up, sending him into a spasm of pleasure. “Mommmyyyyyy” ~

“Come on Tanvo, you can’t just hide. Come model for the ladies.” Iris sat at the bar, her maids and servers sitting around the empty tavern. Iris had a mug of mead in her hand as she waited for Tanvo.

“Okay…but please don’t laugh.” Tanvo came around the corner into the main room, and the ladies liked what they saw. Gone was his loincloth, in its place was a pink pair of harem trousers, beneath them were green leggings only visible beneath his ankles. Tanvo’s midsection was bare, showing off his new naval piercing, and his bare chest also showed off his nipple piercings and the small gold chain connecting them.

A small green choker was clasped to his neck, and some harem sleeves extended down his arms, the same color as his trousers. Above his neck there were small changes, but noticeable. He had a couple of golden piercings in his ears, a small gold diamond hanging from his left ear. His hair had been washed and cleaned, and a golden tiara was placed with it.

“Oh my, he looks delicious.”

“Such a cute boy.”

“You outdid yourself, Iris.”

The women praised Iris for her accomplishments, with a couple also targeted at Tanvo, making him blush. “Thank you, ladies, it was fun. Now, you know the rules. I’ll let you have the first round free, anything after that is ten percent less since you’re so good at your jobs.”

Tanvo’s ears dropped as the ladies began to debate amongst themselves, everyone asking who would go first and in what order. As Tanvo felt his heart start to beat faster, his eyes crossed with Iris’. She winked to him, making him blush, and before they could interact anymore, he was picked up by the scruff of his neck and carried back into Iris’ private room. Just the start of a very long night.


End file.
